Make her Smile
by blacknote12
Summary: AU. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Loke are rich pretty boys living their lives in full content until one day their parents cut them off. Unable to pay for the rent in that huge villa, they agree on one condition to make the rent free: to make Juvia smile. But how will they take away the gloom from this girl who seemed to have experienced terrible things from her life? Mostly Gruvia, Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"Make Her Smile"

Chapter 1: For the Sake of the Rent!

The curtains of the window pane flapped when the wind blew hard on it as it was half open. The sun beams made its way inside the room as it ascended high up in the sky. The shadows on the leaves of the tree were seen inside the room. Birds have flown from branch to branch.

Loud snores filled the place. Natsu Dragneel kept on tossing and turning on the king-size bed he lay. Sweat filled his whole body. His stomach inflates and deflates, each time he takes a breath. Half of his clothing was removed due to the summer's heat.

He totally hated summer. He hated the heat so much it's not even funny. He easily gets irritated and upset each time the heat gets to him. When the air around him gets humid, he strips half of his clothes off and no, he wasn't influenced by his housemate a.k.a Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu immediately jolted up. He pulled his covers down and wore his red slippers as he rushed downstairs. He stumbled down and even tripped over a few flights but still continued running down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom only to gasp for air and continued running to where he was heading: the dining area. He frantically scream the top of his lungs when he got to the dining area where three men sat peacefully, sipping their own coffee.

"Shut it, Flamebrain. You're causing trouble so early in the morning!" Gajeel Redfox shot a deathly glare to the exhausted pink-haired man who leaned on his chair for support.

"I'm not causing trouble, you punk!" Natsu shot back.

"Now, now. There's no reason to get all cranky so early in the morning, Natsu Dragneel" Loke Leo said calmly while taking another sip of coffee with his own personal brew and pushed his blue-colored glasses in place.

"But-!" Natsu tried to reason out but was cut off by Gray.

"We are all aware that today is the day _she _arrives" Gray intentionally emphasized the word '_she'_ to give Natsu a cold chill and gave out a smirk. "You're such a worrywart, you idiot" he added.

These four men are hot shots from different families. Natsu Dragneel is the only son of Igneel Dragneel, the owner of the real estates in Crocus. Gray Fullbuster is the second son of Ur Fullbuster, the owner of Fiore Airways. He has a brother named Lyon who always annoys him all because he is older. Gajeel Redfox is the son of Metalicana Redfox who is the owner of Fiore Shiplines and is a sister company to Fiore Airways but it doesn't need any support from the airlines. Loke Leo, on the other hand, is an orphan but an heir of ten 5-star hotels in Crocus. All of these men are famous models and are students of Fairy High Elite School.

Fairy High Elite School is a school for the rich and famous. Some students are usually the sons and daughters of huge companies or models. Some are also the children of actors and actresses of Fiore. Half of the percentage of the students is also poor. These students are scholars supported by the rich students in the school. Both are given equal privileges and are treated equally. The school is located at the heart of Magnolia.

_Everything started two days ago…_

_It was a tranquil day in the villa where the men had rented. All four of them decided to rent this place to have an easy access to the school. Their families happily agreed and supported them until…_

_Jellal Fernandes, an adopted son of the owner of the Loxar's Toy Company, the largest toy company in the whole Fiore to be exact, arrived at the villa. The Loxars owned the villa and he was an adopted son, so normally the men would have thought that he was there to collect money for the rent._

_The villa is a huge four-storey building. It has a balcony on the second floor. It has twenty-four rooms to be exact, including the kitchen, dining room and the living room. The villa has its own jakouze and library. Its garden is adorned with red roses, for it is the favorite flower of the deceased Mrs. Loxar. In the middle of the garden stand a fountain and a couple of bird baths and a huge space where you could have tea and picnic. _

_"Hey! Fernandes guy!" Gajeel called to the blue-haired man roughly from the second floor._

_"Yes? If you think I'm here to collect the rent, then you are utterly mistaken. I have important news. Please call the others down" he replied bluntly and received a growl from Gajeel. _

'How dare he order me like that?!'_ Gajeel thought while he called the rest of the men down._

_Five minutes later, all of the men were gathered in the living room. All were wearing pajamas, except for Jellal. Natsu's pajamas were red, Gray's were black, Loke's were green and Gajeel's were black with red streaks. Jellal wore a three-fourth sleeved black and gray colored plain shirt with a dog tag that had his name written on it. He wore baggy jeans and sneakers. _

_Natsu's eyes were half drooped._

_"So what do you want?" Loke crossed his legs and folded his arms._

_"Well, your parents cut you all off" Jellal said flatly._

_"Well, our parents only cut us off…" Natsu said in his sleepy mode. "Wait-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CUT US OFF?!" Natsu screamed to the top of his lungs and grabbed Jellal's shirt, he was now fully awake. "THEY CAN'T CUT US OFF" a vein popped from Natsu's head._

_"Natsu! Chill will 'ya?" Loke's voice seemed gentle but the aura he was releasing was the total opposite. _

_"Wait 'til the guy finishes what he has to say, idiot" Gray mumbled the last part. _

_Gajeel stood up and leaned on the pillar nearest to them with his arms crossed, trying to keep his cool. Natsu finally let go of the shirt and managed to squeak out a 'sorry' to Jellal who cleared his throat and continued speaking._

_"So where was I? Oh yeah, you're parents cut you off" Jellal said while he fixed his crimpled shirt._

_"NO NEED TO SAY THAT TWICE!" Natsu yelled comically._

_"Ughh, sorry. Well it's all because of Grandpa" the blue-haired man smiled._

_"Grandpa? You mean Makarov?" Jellal nodded to Gray's question. '_Why the hell is he smiling?'_ Gray jaw dropped. _

_"He told your parents to cut you off so that you will learn on how to decide and be mature about your actions. That's the part where I cut in. I told Grandpa about your rent here and it's kinda big if you only do part time jobs. So I asked the old man to make your rent free under one condition" Loke, Natsu and Gray gulped loud waiting for him to continue. "All I want you is to make my younger sister smile" Jellal's features softened._

_"Only to make a girl smile and we're free?" Gajeel waited eagerly for his reply. He jumped out in glee after he received a nod from the man which earned him some weird stares._

_"That's actually easy. Are you sure you want us to do that?" Gray asked, removing his PJs in progress. '_That old geezer!'_ Gray really wanted to punch the old man right now and he's absolutely sure everyone else feels the same way._

_"Yes, but it's not as easy as you think. My little sister hasn't smiled since the day our parents died…" Jellal broke out in tears which stopped the men from celebrating. "I'm sorry to let you see my pitiful side" he cleared his throat and sat back up straight. "She will be arriving here in two days. I'll be counting on you" Jellal stood up and headed to the exit door. All the men stood up as well. "Oh and before I forget, your rent will be doubled if you fail. Bye, see you in school" were his last words before he left the villa and drove on his blue Porsche._

_The four of them stood dumbfounded and collapsed on the floor in perfect sync. They were doomed. Loke, who was a professional when it came to these things, immediately stood up and pushed his glasses on his nose properly and smirked._

_"Well, first I'll tell her she's gorgeous, that'll develop some self esteem on her part then…" Loke kept on babbling about his different plans on what to do with the girl. The rest of them sighed. _

_"Why don't we just live in one of your hotels, Loke?" Natsu asked while cocking a brow._

_"Two reasons" Loke raised two fingers. "One the hotels aren't my property yet because I am still 15 which means I am underage" he pulled the middle finger down "and second the hotels are too far from the school and were not allowed to drive" Loke stared at Natsu. After a few seconds of realization, the two stood at the corner of the room, dumbfounded._

_"I don't think making her smile will be easy though" Gray sighed. "And I think she looks horrible too" that comment literally sent shivers down their spines._

_"We should get some sleep. I'm pretty sure we'll need it" Gajeel stated. He pulled Natsu from his sitting position on the floor and 'lover-boy' that kept rambling about possible outcomes, to their rooms and shut them away. _

_"Well, see you in the morning!" Gray let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms as he too headed for his room._

_"Oi! Icefreak! Your clothes!" Gajeel gave him a glare and went inside his room._

The sound of screeching tires were heard from outside the villa. The doorbell then went off after a loud bang of the car door was heard. They all ran to the door to see who it was. Every one of them was shaking terribly that none of them had the courage to open the door.

"Open the door, Loke!" Gray demanded.

"I can't for some reason. I CAN'T PAY THE RENT! ESPECIALLY WHEN DOUBLED" Loke was comically crying.

"Then you open the door Natsu!" Gray shot a glare to the pink-haired man.

"Don't you dare order me around, Icefreak! Open it yourself" Natsu replied with a harsh tone which started another brawl.

"Idiots" Gajeel muttered. He managed to pull open the door and to his surprise, he saw a gorgeous woman standing before him. She was wearing light blue a sleeveless cocktail dress with a choker-neck that reached just above her knees. She wore matching stilettos. Her hair was tied into two cute pigtails. Gajeel stood dumfounded, along with the other men. What she wore was too revealing.

All four of them fell down together with a nosebleed and dizzy eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Of course we are" Loke immediately stood up and grabbed hold of her hand whilst holding a handkerchief over his nose. '_She's totally the opposite of what we thought!'_

"Juvia is glad" her façade completely contradicted with what she said.

"Oh, so you're the Loxar girl we needed to make smile" Gray grunted as he received a punch. He cleared his throat "I mean you're living with us, right?"

Juvia nodded. "Sorry for being rude. My name is Juvia Loxar, please take care of me" she bowed to the men and walked to the stairs.

"Oi! Where are your things?" Gajeel stared at her.

"Everything Juvia needs is here" she bowed down and got up to her room.

After hearing the bang of the door, Loke immediately fell back down. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN SMILE WHEN I GRABBED HER HAND! NORMAL GIRLS WOULD BE FAINTING AFTER THAT!" he exclaimed while hugging a pillar and crying like a baby.

"Well, she's different" Gray let out a deep sigh.

"I swear I don't have a penny" Natsu stood dumbfounded.

"We're doing this all for the sake of the rent!" Loke started cheering themselves and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Stripper! Your clothes!" Gajeel pointed out.

"Oh shit!"

….

A/N: WEEE! A futuristic fiiiiic! OH YEAH! This is based off from the anime Yamato Nadeshiko Schichi Henge! Haha! But I only got a chunk from the anime though! xDD

Please forgive any mistakes for English is not my mother tongue.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. AND FAVE. AND FOLLOW. xDD

Until then.

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make Her Smile"

Chapter 2: Who Stole My Socks?

It had been two days since the move of Juvia Loxar. Two days since the hell started, or so that's what they call it. Every time the blue haired woman would talk to them or stand next to them, the temperature would seem to drop. Even Loke, the oh so famous womanizer, would seem to shiver uncontrollably under the handsome façade he shows to Juvia.

There was a big change in the villa as well. The place used to be a dumpster when their maids quitted because of the lack of money the boys had. Their rooms were unexplainably untidy. Laundry had been piled up. Even the dishes had flies on them. Since Juvia came, all of those things disappeared in a blink of an eye. She even trimmed the roses on the gardens herself.

Jellal Fernandes, her adopted brother, would continuously call the house and ask for the progress they made. Gray would try his best to beat Loke to the phone to avoid any exaggerations. Fate wasn't always on their side, it was always Loke who answered the phone, so technically, Jellal's hopes would get so high that he wanted to visit them every five minutes and Loke would always tell him off why he shouldn't come.

_Petty lies._

Natsu Dragneel came rushing down the stairs. _De ja Vu. _He was growling and snarling at the same time. Natsu was dressed casually, a polo and a pair of jeans but he was bare footed. He jumped a few flights and screamed when he reached the bottom."YOU STOLE MY SOCKS!" he pointed accusingly at Gray.

"Why are you pointing at me? You think I'd steal those stinky looking socks?" Gray crossed his arms and growled at the pink-haired man.

"STINKY? They're NOT stinky!" Natsu balled his fists, ready to hit Gray with it.

"Why are you getting angry? The truth hurts, doesn't it Pinky?" Gray smiled teasingly at Natsu who was totally pissed at Gray.

"You wanna go, Porn Star?" Natsu took a stance.

"Ohoho, you had to ask!" Gray punched Natsu and Natsu punched back. Another brawl started.

"Natsu-sama" a soft voice came from Natsu's back. He immediately stopped punching and stared at the blue-haired beauty. "Juvia thinks you're socks are on the rooftop. Juvia hanged all of the clothes she washed today there" she said in a gloomy tone.

"THANK YOU!" Natsu hugged Juvia with teary eyes and ran back upstairs.

Juvia nodded and walked back to the kitchen. All eyes were on her. Loke then whispered something on Gajeel's ear and the teen nodded. Gray raised a brow on Loke who shrugged his shoulders. Gray looked down and ran back upstairs to his room. He was shirtless again.

Loke's phone rang.

Natsu ran back down again. He sulked at the corner of the living room after he found out that the said socks were not there. He pouted. Those socks were special to him; it seemed like a lucky charm for the man. Gajeel's curiosity got the best of him.

"Why do you need those socks anyway, Pinky?" the said man crossed his arms as he stared at the sulking Natsu.

"Luigi called me up last night and told me to meet her at a restaurant in town" Natsu stared at Gajeel.

"Sounds like a date to me" Gajeel nodded as he sat on the couch.

"It's not" Natsu said nonchalantly. "I need to return her notes"

Gajeel cleared his throat. Their eyes stared at Loke who was talking with someone on the phone. He was acting weird. He was scratching the back of his head sheepishly and continuously stammer, making them wonder who was on the other end that made Loke act like this. On the other hand, Gray came running down wearing a plain black shirt and shorts just above his knees.

Gray threw himself on the couch that was cross Gajeel's. He leaned his masculine arms on the couch. He looked at Gajeel who was eyeing Loke. He decided to eye Loke as well. He raised a brow and tilted his head with confusion as he continued to stare at Loke whose fair and sparkly demeanor disappeared.

Natsu started to stare at Loke as well. "What the hell is wrong with him?" he pointed his fingers to Loke. "MY SOCKS!" Natsu sobbed and ran around again. "LUIGI WILL KILL ME!" he threw his arms on the air.

"Who's 'Luigi'?" the exhibitionist asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno" Gajeel replied with a shrug and stared at Loke.

Juvia popped her head out of the kitchen to see who made the entire ruckus. She saw Loke who was awkwardly flailing his hands, a curious Gray and Gajeel who continued staring at Loke and Natsu who was running around looking for his precious pair of socks.

Juvia continued to chop all the vegetables and sighed. She was wearing a frilly apron over her baby blue blouse and white shorts. She had tied her hair into a ponytail, leaving two blue curly locks on the side. She chopped the tofu and dropped it on the boiling brown-colored sauce on the pan. She sighed.

Juvia is a great cook. She once went on a cooking school last summer and learned a variety of dishes because of their money. She had had different suitors because of her beauty and money. But she continued to pay no attention to that.

"Where are my soooocks?! It's almost 8 o'clock! Oh no" Natsu stared aimlessly at the wall clock as if he was trying to stop time and look for his socks.

"Why don't you just wear something else?" Gajeel snapped at Natsu.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Juvia. "Juvia will look for it" Juvia ran up stairs, still wearing her apron, to Natsu's room. She looked under the bed and there it was! His socks with red colored soles! Juvia reached for the socks and went to the door to get out of his messy bedroom.

She walked downstairs like a real princess would. One hand held the pair of socks and other held the handle of the stairs. Gray raised a brow. His stomach was feeling funny just by looking at the bluenette. What the-? Why did everything turn sparkly?

"Wipe that drool, stripper" Gajeel whispered at Gray's ear making him tense. He wiped the edges of his lips, still staring at the descending Juvia and found no liquid.

"I was not drooling!"Gray glared at Gajeel who rolled on the floor while laughing.

"You should have seen your face! Ha!" Gajeel said in a mocking tone.

Loke had sighed as he put his phone down. He was clearly exhausted. Juvia ran to Natsu and gave him the socks and told him that it was all under his bed. The pink-haired man hugged Juvia and continued thanking her. When the hug broke, Natsu swiftly wore the socks and ran to the shoe rack near the door to wear his newly bought sneakers and ran out of the house bringing a notebook with him.

"Do you know who 'Luigi' is?" Gray turned to ask the exhausted Loke.

"Juvia thinks it's 'Lucy' not 'Luigi'" Juvia answered for Loke and Gray nodded.

"So who were you talking to on the phone?" Gajeel asked Loke. A blush slowly crept up the strawberry-blonde haired man. He tried to open his mouth to speak but ended into stammering.

_Who was he talking to?_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: AWWWW! Thank you so much for the reviews, hits, favorites and follows! You guys are cool. Up next will be "Miss Heartfillia" so stay tuned people!

*handle of the stairs- I have no idea what to call the part where you hold when you're ascending or descending on the stairs! FORGIVE ME. But I hope you get the idea. English is not my mother tongue.

Until then.

Stand. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR!


	3. Chapter 3

_Make Her Smile_

_Chapter 3: Miss Heartfilia_

Loke sat quietly on the couch as he slowly flipped the pages of the newspaper he was currently reading. Gray was lounging on the couch as well, half-naked with headphones and music in full blast. Natsu was staring lazily at the 70-inch flat-screen LED television, watching a football game. Gajeel was lying on his back on the couch too, watching the football game with Natsu. This was the first time that all of them were gathered in one place without fighting.

Natsu was about to fall asleep when he noticed the team he was rooting on was losing. He snapped out of his lazy mode and sat up straight. He started yelling at the other team for cheating and all even if it wasn't and there's no way on Earthland they could hear him.

Gajeel sat up straight as well. His team was winning and there was no way he would allow the pink-haired man to yell on the team like that. Gajeel gritted his teeth and threatened Natsu. He told him to shut up as well. Natsu started to talk back and then, it started another brawl between the two of them.

"Stop it, idiots! I could even hear you even if I have my headphones on!" Gray took his headphones for a moment and stared daggers at the two and then wore it back.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel and Natsu said in unison as they dragged Gray into their brawl.

Loke sighed. _Couldn't they get along for a day?_ He asked himself as he turned another page of the newspaper. _I'm craving for something_ he told himself as he stood up and walked to the fridge leaving the three men fighting. He scanned the fridge for the possible food his mouth was looking for. He stopped only to find out that he was craving for icecream. _No icecream left I see._

"Who ate the last cup of icecream here?" he said as he stuck out his head to the three men who were fighting in the living room.

"Juvia did" they answered in perfect sync and continued fighting once more.

Loke mouthed an 'o' and reached for his right pocket. Then his hand moved to the left one. He didn't even find a single penny. This is getting troublesome. He did promise the one he was talking to on the phone a dinner date on one of the Heartfilia restaurants in town and that is going to cost him, a lot.

"Guys, I don't have money" his voice became gruffly as he spoke to the men in the living room.

"Hey me too" Natsu happily chimed in, not fully understanding the situation. "I need to buy that new game" his spirits went down.

"Me either, I really need to buy the newest IPod" Gray frowned.

"I don't have any too, I still need to buy _that _for Shrimp" Gajeel emphasized the words _that_ in which didn't go unnoticed to the men, but their spirits were too low to tease Gajeel that moment. All of them heaved a deep sigh. Just then, Juvia entered the room without making a sound. A yawn escaped from her mouth, making the men turn around.

"J-Juvia! Since when were you there?" Gray brushed the back of his neck sheepishly. He _did_ find it awkward when he was talking to the blue haired girl.

"Juvia just arrived" the blue-haired girl rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Looks like Gray-sama and the others need money"

The four men gulped. They needed money. More than anything right now. Well, they didn't need to worry for the rent right now but still. Their supplies are going to run-out in two days and Juvia is not going to like that. She was the only person right now with money in her pockets but they didn't like being indebted to _her._

"We do" Loke nodded as he crawled to Juvia's feet and gave her one of his puppy eyes.

"Well, Juvia heard that Lucy-san is in town right now. You can go work on her restaurant. I'm sure she'll let you" Juvia tapped her chin.

"Lucy? Heartfilia?" Gajeel raised a brow as Juvia nodded. "You get along with that girl?" Juvia nodded again. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"What do we tell 'er?" Natsu asked. _Doesn't that name sound familiar? _ He asked himself but later shrugged it off.

"Just tell her you're Juvia's friends and I'm sure she'll let you work" Juvia nodded and walked back to her room. She was obviously going to catch a few more hours of sleep.

The men stared at each other for a while. They nodded to themselves and ran off to the door. Grabbed their shoes from the shoe rack and ran off to the nearest Heartfilia restaurant. They huffed and puffed as they pushed open the door. The guard being their acquaintance, led them to Hearfilia's office and they thanked him.

They stepped onto the elevator and pressed the arrow that pointed up and ignored all of the cooing women. They were gorgeous yes, but those women didn't have to grovel like that. They were also oblivious to one thing: a model of the magazine Weekly Sorcerer is really popular.

Loke stepped out of the elevator first and motioned the rest of the men to come out with his two fingers. They walked to the office and greeted the secretary politely. The secretary bowed down as she opened the door that revealed a blonde haired woman. _Lucy Heartfilia _was written on the name plate on the table. She looked up from the paperwork she was doing and stared at the men in front of her.

She stared hard at Natsu who broke into cold sweat. "Natsu?" Lucy cocked her head to the side. She raised a brow in confusion as she continued looking at the four men.

"You know him?" Gray pointed to Natsu .

"Yuuup~!" Lucy chimed. "And you are?"

"G-Gray Ful-. Just Gray" he stopped himself from telling the beautiful blonde from telling his last name, afraid of what her reaction may be. "And these are Loke" he pointed to Loke "and Gajeel" he motions Gajeel to step closer. Loke kissed the blonde's hand.

"I've never seen such beauty!" the strawberry blonde-haired man exclaimed as he placed a blonde lock behind Lucy's ear.

"Idiot!" was the blonde's response. She kicked Loke and sent him flying across her office.

"Sorry about that, Luigi!" Natsu smiled apologetically at the blonde.

Lucy's eye twitched "What did you just call me?" she asked calmly. Before she heard a reply she screamed, "I'M NOT LUIGI! I'M LUCY!"

"Aye!" Natsu saluted nervously.

Gray and Gajeel covered there mouths to avoid any unexpected sounds to escape from. Their heads turned around as they heard a knock coming from the door. The door opened and revealed a blue-haired woman standing. She looked at Lucy for a few seconds and Lucy came rushing to the woman.

"Juvia!" she waved her arms and Juvia waved back before getting crushed to a bear hug.

"Lucy-san, can you do Juvia favor?" Juvia spoke in the middle of the hug.

"Anything!" she answered back.

"Can you give these men a job here?" Juvia said calmly.

"Eh? Sure, but why?" Lucy's eyebrows knitted.

"They said they needed money" came the reply. The four men nodded in total agreement.

"Sure! Wear these" Lucy handed four uniforms to the men and shoved them to start their work downstairs.

"Thank you, Lucy-san" Juvia bowed to Lucy.

"No need to be so formal Juvia!"

Loke, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray jumped in glee as they rushed to the men's bathroom to change their clothes. After a few minutes they emerged from the bathroom wearing the waiter uniforms they were given. They walked to the elevator and pressed the arrow that pointed down and took deep breaths.

Gajeel waited on some tables. His eyes landed on his comrades. "Wear your uniform, Gray!" he punched Gray's head when he noticed him being half naked. "Stop eating that, Natsu!" he grabbed the chicken Natsu was eating and threw it somewhere on the floor and smiled apologetically to the customer. "Idiot! Don't flirt with people you don't know so well!" Gajeel said as he grabbed Loke from a woman whom he sent flying kisses to.

The customers' number then tripled and they became busier. The rest of the waiter went idle because the people didn't want to get served by them but wanted the four rich and famous men to do so. They started waiting to the customers. Loke gathered the orders and wrote them down onto paper.

"Lucy-sama is here!" a random worker announced and everyone clapped their hands and welcomed her. Lucy waved them off and told them to continue eating. Lucy walked to the direction of the four men. She bowed down and gave them her thanks. She said they were free of charge for any damages caused since the number of costumers was superb.

Juvia's phone rang. She looked at the caller. It was one of the maids from her house in Crocus where Jellal was currently staying. This couldn't be good news. She calmed herself down to stop shaking and be able to answer the phone immediately.

"H-Hello?" she spoke in a quavering voice.

"Ma'am? Jellal-sama is in Magnolia Hospital right now-" after the maid said those words she shut the phone off and rushed outside the door.

Noticing this, Gray ran after her. Calling her by name. He made a swift move to avoid all of the customers in the restaurant while Juvia on the other hand, continued to bump on them and kept on telling them her apologies. A scent of salty tears filled Gray's nose and he himself couldn't believe he could smell it.

Exiting the restaurant, Juvia immediately ran across the street. She was unmindful of the traffic lights and most importantly the rushing cars that were running havoc in the street right now. She was about to be hit by a truck.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

She could already see her life flashing before her eyes as she gaped at the ten-wheeler truck that was about to hit her. Gray's screams became inaudible as he rushed towards her.

…..

A/N: END OF CHAPTER!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was having a hectic schedule and I had to finish Premonitions first. Anyone who is interested is welcome to read the said story. It's already complete so you don't have to wait for the upcoming updates. If you want, you could also read Baby Crisis, but so far, only the prologue had been released.

Please stay tuned for the next chappie.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

To Yuni-sama, your wish is my command. I'm going to make Juvia and Lucy best of friends. Although I didn't really have that in mind but okey xDD

Please review any request you would like me to fulfill in this fic to make it more enjoyable.

I'm sorry if the chapters aren't that funny anymore. THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE PARODY OF THE WALLFLOWER so please don't expect all of the chapters to be funny. I also apologize for any of the characters to be OOC. I didn't expect this fic to be hard to keep the characters in their proper characterization. I'm trying my best here.

I TRIED TO MAKE IT FUNNY! I SWEAR!

Anyways, thank you for the support you guys! I LOVE YOUU! :'33

Please leave a review and tell me what you think?

**BAD BN-CHAN MODE: I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. HEHEHEHEH.**

Until then.

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR.


	4. Chapter 4

"Make her Smile"

Chapter 3: For the First Time

. . . . .

Disclaimer: _I do not own FairyTail_

Gape.

Blink.

Blink.

Close eyes.

"JUVIA YOU IDIOT!" Gray scolded.

The Gray had gotten there in time and managed to pull Juvia away from the rushing truck. It abruptly took a stop just a few meters away from them to scold Juvia's behavior earlier. Gray had run to the truck driver to apologize. Even if he was a rich brat, he has proper etiquette thanks to his mother, Ur.

Gray jogged back to Juvia, who was now sitting on the gutter. He took a deep breath and faced the blue-haired woman. He close his eyes for a minute to atleast relax his muscles after being so tensed up from seeing Juvia on the verge of death. Raising an arm and using his thumb, he massaged his temples.

"Juvia, what you did was-" Gray immediately stooped when he noticed tears falling from Juvia's stoic façade. No, she wasn't sobbing, she was only letting the tears run down from her face freely. Like a robot with water running down from its eyes.

And it was Gray's weakness.

"It's raining from…Juvia's eyes?" she spoke as she noticed the drops of water on her light-brown colored shorts.

"Get up. We have to get to the hospital" Gray reached out his hand to Juvia. She on the other hand, stared at it in pure confusion. She looked up to Gray who was smiling at her. Like an angel reaching out his hand to take you to paradise. Seeing this, she places her hand on his. Her tears hadn't stopped flowing and her hands were trembling. She was pulled up, but her knees were weak.

She had fallen onto his strong arms, and there, she sobbed.

Gray, not being a professional when it comes to a crying lady, ran his fingers on her hair and his other arm had unconsciously snaked itself around Juvia's tiny waist.

"Juvia, it's alright. Stop crying, we still need to get to the hospital" he caressed her hair.

"What if…what if Juvia died…at that moment…what if she never got the chance to…see you again…" Juvia fell onto the raven-haired man's strong arms and there, she sobbed.

"That's all in the past" though a little taken aback by what she had said, Gray had managed to squeak out.

He kissed Juvia's forehead lightly. Though shaking and ice cold, Gray took Juvia's hand and flagged down a cab. He told the taxi driver as to where they were headed. Feeling as if they were in a rush, the taxi driver drove as fast as he could to the Magnolia Hospital.

The whole ride, Gray had held on to Juvia's hand. The blue-haired woman had taken a few anxious glances to him, but he just wouldn't let go of her hand. Juvia's heart had been pounding so loud that it seemed to be the only sound being emitted at the car.

Breathe in.

Out.

In.

Out.

Gray had stolen a few glances to the bluenette just to assure that she was alright, and she was. The 35-minute hour travel to the hospital seemed to be eons for both of them. After entering the hospital, Juvia immediately ran to the elevator, not knowing what room her foster brother might be in.

"Juvia!" Gray raised a voice, startling Juvia. "We have to ask the nurse on the front desk what room your brother might be in" his stern voice made Juvia nod her head vigorously in agreement. Gray pulled her to the front desk and asked the nurse as to what room Juvia's foster brother was in.

"Excuse me miss, could you please tell me what room Jellal Fernandes is currently confined in?"

"Sure~! Want my number, honey~?" the nurse purred in a very flirty way.

"No, I just want the room number, thanks" he answered, completely oblivious to the nurse's flirting.

"Awww~! Fine! Room number 209" the nurse pouted.

Gray bowed and tightened his grip on Juvia's ice cold hands. The nurse had given Juvia a death glare, in which she shook off. After fifteen minutes they had reached the room. Juvia looked at Gray and the latter did the same. They both took deep breaths and then opened the door.

. . . . .

Jellal was peacefully lying on the hospital bed. Erza just came in a few minutes ago and brought him a huge box of Crispy Kreme. They had been happily chatting the next following minutes. Jellal had been talking about his transfer to Fairy High E.S (elite school), where Erza was also currently studying at.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a blue haired woman holding hands with a raven haired man.

"Jellal-nii!" Juvia ran over to her foster brother's side and crushed him in a hug. "What happened? Juvia was really worried!"

"Ch-oking! C-Can't breatheeeee!" Jellal wailed his arms and coughed. "I met an accident on the road and broke a leg. Nothing serious really" after hearing those words, Juvia let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.

Gray, who was still at the door, smiled to himself. Everything was alright, or so he thought…

"Gray" Erza shot a menacing glare to the said man as he flinched.

"Erza-sempai! What is it?" beads of sweat formed at the raven-haired man's forehead, thinking that he might have done something that offended '_the school's delinquent tamer_'.

She mouthed a small 'thank you' to Gray. Gray managed to heave a sigh. He went out of the room, since he seemed to have felt out of place. But what he couldn't stop thinking about was the notable glint of happiness in Juvia's eyes once she saw that Jellal was still in one piece…well almost.

That expression on Juvia's face was so…comforting.

He closed the door behind him and walked to the open-area of the hospital. He stared and counted how many cars had passed out of pure boredom. With Juvia's happy expression still lingering in his mind, he took a deep breath. He was enjoying this little peaceful moment of his since this barely happens to him, especially when he is at home.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Gray picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?!"_

"Oi, slanty-eyes!"

"_Shut up!"_

"I'm currently in Magnolia Hospital"

"_We'll be there in a few minutes. See ya' Ice Princess!"_ before Gray could reply another _friendly_ insult, Natsu had turned off the call.

. . . . .

Juvia had made sure that her brother was alright before she made an exit to the room. She bowed down to Erza and looked for a particular black spiky haired man and found him sitting on a stair. His head was leaning onto the wall as he held his Iphone 5 in his hand.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out to him as she happily skipped her way to where Gray was. The said man had spun around after being called out.

"Oi! You sure look happy" the raven-haired man teased.

Her reaction wasn't what he had anticipated at that moment and it felt…overwhelming, because for the first time, she had…smiled.

What shocked Gray the most that it made him stutter was for the fact that the smile that was plastered on her face fit so well and made her look like an angel.

That was when he made a promise. A promise to do whatever it takes to make her smile, even if it costs him his own life.

. . . . .

A/N: I AM VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY SORRY TO UPDATE FOR WHAT…4 MONTHS?! I WAS REALLY BUSY AND LAST MONTH WE HAD A FESTIVAL AND I WAS CRAMMING FOR MY FINALS AND…too much drama. The only thing I want to say is SORRY! (T^T)

Reviews are highly appreciated!

Stand. Bow. Bye. Aye sir.


End file.
